prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Je Suis une Amie
''Je Suis une Amie ''is the sixteenth episode in Season 1. This episode was aired on February 7th, 2011. 'Synopsis' At the beginning of the episode, we see a mailbox getting smashed, with debris and the mail content flying everywhere. It is later revealed to be Toby's mailbox. At Aria's house, Byron lets Aria know that he won't be home that night, as he has a meeting with the head of his department, and dinner will be included. He commissions Aria to order takeout for her and her brother for dinner. It seems that Byron is having difficulty coping with all the responsibilities of being a single father; Aria reminds him that he still needs to write a check honoring the pledge from the dance marathon. He calls to her to grab his checkbook from his coat pocket, and along with it, Aria finds a ticket to "Basia," the art opening at the Philadelphia Art Museum. She panics and questions her father about it; he lets her know that Ella's car had broken down, but that she had borrowed his car and been the one to attend the museum Thursday night (a lie). He is vague about the last part, correcting himself with he thinks that she went. Aria is petrified that she was seen, while Byron tries to hide his own secret. Byron does not give away any more details and tells her to ask her mother if she is curious. He hands her the check and leaves for work. In Emily's room, Emily searches for her chemistry book while Spencer stares out the window to catch a glimpse of the destroyed Cavanaugh mailbox. So, that's whose mailbox got vandalized; probably some townsfolk who have it in for Toby. Spencer is shocked, but Emily reveals that it happens constantly. She misses the sympathy in Spencer's voice, though, and assumes that she is thinking that he deserves it. Spencer apologizes to Emily for having badmouthed him so badly, when it may have been unwarranted, but Emily thinks that the apology should be directed to Toby in order to be meaningful. Spencer contemplates this as she watches Toby deal with the mailbox mess out front. She now recognizes how easily one can be framed, having seen her name twice on the bead lady's roster. At school, Hanna and Aria discuss the new school news: someone has been breaking into the vending machines to steal food and also triggering the school alarm at 3:00 AM in order to leave the building. Who would want to be in school at that hour? Aria then changes the subject to Hanna's least favorite: the ticket to the art gallery. Hanna tries to persuade Aria that the whole thing was just a weird coincidence. She hurriedly leaves Aria to go over to where Caleb is sitting and bossily let him know that his playing with Ella's car is completely confidential. Caleb shoots back that Hanna owes him... Just then Hanna gets a text from "A" warning her that "A" will not keep her secret, even if Caleb will. At Emily's swim practice, Paige and Emily tie for best time, so it is yet undetermined who will serve as anchor the following day. So, Coach Fulton arranges for a swim-off the following morning to figure it out later. Emily is patient, but Paige is not and snaps at Emily unprovoked. Then, Ella passes her daughter in the hallway and lets her know that she has just been speaking to the principal about her and Mr. Fitz. Aria panics, but it's not what she thinks. Mr. Fitz wanted to take a class trip to New York to attend an art show, but there was no money in the budget for it. Aria inquires about the ticket she found, but while Aria was afraid that she would be the one interrogated, her inquiry turns into an interrogation of her parents. Ella admits that she didn't end up making it to the museum, because went out to lovely dinner with 'a friend' instead. In the library, Hanna takes a break from reading with Emily and Spencer in order to meet with Caleb. Caleb has come up with an idea for what he would like Hanna to do to repay him: date him - in order to up his credibility at school and win himself some customers who will trust a guy that dates the homecoming queen. Reluctantly, Hanna arranges a time at Emily's swim match the next day, where she will be cheering on her friend. Later in between classes, Spencer denounces Coach Fulton's idea of pitting two swimmers against each other right before a match. Emily says that Paige wants it more, but Spencer forces Emily to take back her comment. The two then spot a flier calling for a French tutor to help a home schooled student learn French. The two acknowledge that the sign is obviously referring to Toby, who is under house arrest, even if his name doesn't appear on it. Spencer takes a perforated number, to Emily's surprise; she doesn't think very much of the idea, but Spencer regards it as a way to share information with Toby to find out who is framing them both. Then, on sudden impulse, she removes the whole sign so as to ensure herself landing the position. Spencer then drops by Ian's office to let him know that she can't make it to practice, as she has another commitment. Ian accuses her of avoiding him and tells her that she can't do that, but Spencer insists it's not about him, including an excuse about her college record being too concentrated in athletics. Melissa then comes by with samples for the renovation of their house in Philadelphia. Before Ian leaves, he puts his sister-in-law on the spot letting Melissa know that Spencer is "quitting the team." Spencer denies it and finally reveals that she is doing some tutoring - and for Toby. The two react very negatively, and Spencer is disgusted by Ian's hypocrisy and his calling Toby a liar; Spencer gives him a square look and announces that Toby isn't the only one guilty of lying. At the Cavanaugh home, Spencer stoops to pick up the mail, which has unceremoniously been dropped on the ground in the absence of a mailbox. When Toby opens the door, she hands him the mail, and he wordlessly takes it. Before he shuts the door again, she adds that she is there to tutor him, as per the school's advertisement. Toby doesn't push her away, but he doesn't communicate his thoughts much either; he accepts her offer to meet on the porch, since he can't leave his property, but also doesn't want to study with Spencer in the house, too close to Jenna. In Aria's room, Hanna continues to try to distract Aria from stressing about the gallery ticket and what would have happened had her mother's car not stalled. Aria then overhears her father on the phone with someone, saying that he plans to meet him/her in the dark. Aria is sure from the conversation that Byron is talking to a woman, and Byron denies that he was speaking to Ella when Aria asks. She is especially suspicious because he had said that he was going to a department dinner, but at least Byron has the sense to admit that those plans 'fell through." Aria's wants Hanna's help in getting to the bottom of this new mystery. She gets Hanna to join her in stalking her father. Then, Spencer goes to Toby's house and gives Toby a French translation of "Catcher in the Rye." She explains that the best way to learn another language is to read a book you have already read, but in that other language. He wants to know how she knows that he's read the book before, and she confesses that she noticed him reading it at the Apple Rose Grille. He then questions Spencer's motives in helping him, seeing her behavior as a complete reversal. Spencer confides that she thinks that he was framed and now believes that she is being framed too. They commiserate together, and Spencer properly apologizes for suspecting him. They start discussing the evidence from the day Alison disappeared. Suddenly, Toby hears someone (Jenna) shut a window and whispers to Spencer that he isn't supposed to be talking about this. He gives her the slip, thanking her for the book. Back in Emily's room, Spencer plays the scene with Toby over and over again in her mind, while Emily does her science homework. Next, Aria's suspicions of her father having another extramarital affair lead her to Rosewood High School of all places. Hanna has the bright idea to have Aria call her mother, who is in the school library. On the phone, Ella tells her daughter that she is at home, and Aria lies likewise. Unsure, Aria goes into the building with Hanna on her heels to check out what's going on. Crouching inside the library, they see Byron and Ella making out, having an intra-marital affair! Aria's parents leave. Then, while still in the library, Hanna notices some stuff inside the vents, including clothing, bags, cell phones and a fat wad of cash. Hanna posits that this stuff belongs to "A". Hanna then grabs the cash before being chased by a frightening figure in black. Aria and Hanna run for their lives, before, Hanna instinctively sprays her chaser with hairspray. Eventually, Aria and Hanna realize that their pursuer is Caleb, who has sleeping at the school and the one who had triggered the school's alarm system the night before. Hanna returns Caleb's money to him. Caleb even lets the girls in on his foster care situation that has driven him to find alternative places to live. At Emily's house, late that night, Paige shows up at Emily's doorstep, soaked from the pouring rain. Confused, Paige tries to apologize to Emily for blowing up at her and seems very repentant. Emily is moved, though unsure how to react. The next morning in the locker room, Coach Fulton tries to pump up her swimmers. She then lets Emily know that she will be anchor today, as the swim off is canceled due to Paige's having gotten into a minor bicycle accident on her way home in the rain the night before. Emily feels somewhat guilty. Later in the hallways, Hanna expresses her concern over Caleb living in school. He brushes off her concern and asks her to make good on her deal to up his reputation. So, Hanna helps Caleb scout out the fellow rich kids in school and become acquainted with them through her, in order to raise the profits of his underground business ventures. She introduces him to Bridget Wu in exchange for Caleb listing for Hanna all the places that he is from. The two continue like that, exchanging names for information, as their friendship grows. Before the swim match, Melissa approaches Spencer in the school courtyard in a good mood, but things get characteristically tense between the Hastings sisters when Spencer begins to grill Melissa about her and Ian‘s uncharacteristically fast-moving relationship. In addition, Spencer tells Melissa that Ian has lied to her about certain things, and that she should ask him about Alison. Melissa mocks her in return for hanging around with someone as untrustworthy as Toby. Ian comes over, then, and before Melissa follows him inside, warns Spencer not to damage another relationship of hers. Inside, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Caleb sit together. When Caleb gets up, Aria and Spencer express their surprise at and disapproval of Hanna's new buddy. Hanna isn't too affected. Then, just before her turn to swim, Emily spots Paige in the stands. She gets her game face on and wins the race for her team. After the match, Spencer catches sight of Ian and Melissa conversing in the school hallway and decides to walk home to avoid them. Aria gets a text from "A" alerting her that Hanna almost got her busted somehow. Outside, Hanna finds Caleb digging his belongings out from a school trashbin; clearly the custodians found Caleb's stuff and disposed of them. In a friendly gesture, Hanna offers to help Caleb with his living situation; she offers to let him secretly crash in her basement, without her mother knowing. His main fear is that if Hanna's mom knows, she will call social services, landing him in an even worse situation. She hands him an address, and he looks like he is going to think about it. Then, Aria approaches Hanna about the text, though she is initially prepared to trust her friend before she trusts "A". When Hanna drops the bombshell that she was the one who gave Ella the ticket, Aria is unforgiving, leaving the two at an impasse. Aria doesn't give Hanna a chance to explain about Caleb messing with Ella's car. Then, Emily and Paige talk to each other, alone by the poolside. It seems that Emily had tried to contact Paige, but the latter hadn't returned her phone calls, not knowing what to say. Paige also reveals what she felt at the moment of her bike accident in the rain: an ironic sense of relief that she didn't have to swim. Emily lets Paige know that she has been there too; she tells her know friend that the way she got over not wanting to swim any longer was by starting to do it for fun, instead of for others. She encourages Paige to try it, and the two go for a casual swim together. Spencer then shows up to Toby's home and is nonplussed when he tells her to leave with barely any explanation. He hands her the French textbook and closes the door behind him, leaving her on the doorstep. Meanwhile, Aria does schoolwork while ignoring Hanna's messages to reconcile. Hanna sits in the stairwell, and Caleb approaches her to ask if it is okay to use the towels in the bathroom after he showers. Apparently, he has decided to take Hanna up on her deal and stay over. Hanna mumbles an unconcerned answer, and Caleb detects she is upset. He prods a little before Hanna confesses that her mistake was not totally cleared by Caleb's helping pull the kill switch from Mrs. Montgomery's car. Her secret role in the endeavor was exposed, and she's afraid Aria will never speak to her again. She doesn't tell Caleb all the details, but he gets the point when he sees her tears. Hanna tells him he can leave her to shower; Caleb rises momentarily, then sits back down, letting her know that it can wait. At home, Melissa admits to her sister later that night that she knows about Spencer‘s kiss with Ian, and she'd like to move on and continue their civility. Spencer is worried about her sister, but her casting suspicion on Ian, telling him he is dangerous, makes her sister think that she is jealously trying to split them up. Melissa apologizes for losing her temper earlier all the same, and, suddenly, Melissa gives her sister the news: that she is pregnant with Ian's child. Spencer is silent, however. When Melissa realizes she won't be getting a 'congratulations' out of Spencer, she mounts the stairs. At that moment, Spencer spots a note tucked into the French textbook Toby had handed her. It says that he has found a message on Jenna's house and thinks that she may be right about what she said before. Spencer suddenly understands why Toby had been so secretive before, with the possibility of Jenna being so close. The last scene cuts to the now-familiar black-gloved figure listening to a record playing a French tutorial for English speakers while arranging objects: there is a wrench, a rope resembling a noose, a knife, a pipe, and a marble cube, on which rests a brass candlestick... The record skips and the voice says "Je Suis" (I am) three times. "A's" blurry reflection can be made out in the glossy portion of the candlestick. Notes *This is the very first episode with a title in a language other than English. (French) *Five of the objects that "A" plays with at the end of the episode are murder weapons in the popular detective boardgame, "Clue" or "Cluedo:" the wrench, the noose, the knife, the pipe, and the candlestick. There are six total weapons in the game; the only one missing is the revolver. *While Hanna is climbing in the library, a Toni Morrison poster is prominently shown on the wall beneath her. Title *The title is French for 'I Am a Friend,' using the feminine for friend. This may allude to the message Spencer is trying to send Toby by offering to tutor him in French and assuring him she no longer believes he is guilty. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Paula Newsome as Coach Fulton Co-Starring *Bety Le as Bridget Wu *Akanni Ayo as Rosewood Student (uncredited) Featured Music *"I Won’t Apologize" by Selena Gomez & The Scene '(Paige and Emily swim for fun) *"Everything At Once" by '''Superchunk '(Paige and Emily prepare for swim-off) *"Sit With Me Tonight" by 'Garrison Starr '(Toby returns book to Spencer) *"You Make Me Feel Like Someone" by 'Luscious Redhead '(Emily wins the race) Gallery Promotional & BTS 1x16-01.jpg 1x16-02.jpg 1x16-03.jpg 1x16-04.jpg 1x16-05.jpg 1x16-06.jpg 1x16-07.jpg BTS-1x16-01.jpg BTS-1x16-02.jpg BTS-1x16-03.jpg BTS-1x16-04.jpg BTS-1x16-05.jpg BTS-1x16-06.jpeg BTS-1x16-07.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1B Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series